


A Grand Day Out

by moonbinsolfactorysense



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aroha - Freeform, Astro - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsolfactorysense/pseuds/moonbinsolfactorysense
Summary: nothing special, just a nice picnic with Eunwoo in a random field of flowers he used to go with his fam when he was a yungin





	A Grand Day Out

“Hey, wake up,” a voice whines in your sleep. You stir in bed, pulling the blankets over your head so the person can get a clear idea that you still want to sleep.  
“Honeeyy,” it continues, the voice resembling to a kid who’s not allowed to have dessert yet. You gently peek your head out of the blanket, seeing your boyfriend, Eunwoo, hovering over you. His lips carry a subtle pout with a slight crinkle in his forehead.  
“Are you awake?” Eunwoo says, and you groan in response. “I’ll take that as a yes, can you help me make food?”  
“For what?” You ask, your voice still hoarse from your sleep.  
“Don't you remember silly,” he teases poking the tip of your nose while you can barely keep your eyes open. “We’re going out on a picnic, I really want to see those flowers.”  
“Oh yeah right,” you say, as if you remembered but in reality, it was something that stayed in the back of your mind. “Help me up, I’m too tired.” 

Eunwoo sighs, rolling his eyes and scooping you up into his arms, carrying you to the kitchen. He places you on the marble tabletop, grabbing a cup of coffee he made for you and placing it beside you. You take a sip of your morning drink, watching Eunwoo prepare the necessities. Eunwoo was mainly the one who made the food and things like that, taking care of the house and especially you. It was almost like living with your mother. 

“What do you want to eat?” He asks, his hands placed on the ledge of the table top, his body leaning towards you. He places himself between your legs, the proximity between his face and yours unbearable. You shrug, taking an innocent sip of your coffee while he sighs again, opening the fridge to see what’s available.  
“I want peanut butter sandwiches,” you randomly say, and he peeks his head from the side of the refrigerator. He confusingly looks at you, wondering about your random choice of food.  
“With the crusts cut off?” You ask, wondering if he’ll carry out your idea. Of course he will, he does everything for you.  
“Nah,” he denies, closing the fridge and grabbing different ingredients than what you hoped for. “Is pasta okay? Bin says he likes my pasta.”  
“It's always about Moonbin,” you mutter under your breath, and Eunwoo looks at you, as if he didn't hear what you said. “It's nothing, pasta is fine.”  
“Make the brownies?” He asks as he ducks to reach for the pasta in a cupboard. You hop off the kitchen counter, your feet hitting the chilly tiles. Your toes curl up as you gather your ingredients, both of you occupying yourselves with something to do. You grab the brownie mix, dumping it in a mixing bowl with the power creating a cloud of dust.  
“Eunwoo,” you call, staring at the bowl.  
“Yes?” He asks busily.  
“I need help.” 

Eunwoo sighs, leaving his station to tend to your needs. He stands beside you, staring between you and the bowl, wondering the confusion you're having with such a simple recipe. 

“Okay you deal with the pasta, remember, al dente,” he specifies, and you can't help but tilt your head to the side. “I love you and everything but let me handle the food okay? Go clean yourself up.” 

Eunwoo pushes you out of the kitchen and into the washroom, throwing you a towel and closing the door behind him. You would've said something, but this occasionally happens when Eunwoo decides to deal with the cooking. You do as your told, staying in the washroom while he’s busy in the kitchen. Once you're finished, you walk out with a towel wrapped around you, checking to see if your boyfriend is having any trouble.  
You peek your head into the kitchen, seeing your boyfriend busy with the brownies you couldn't make. He sees you from the corner, and you make a full appearance, seeing what he’s doing. 

"Hey,” he says, and you come up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist. Your head rests against his back and you feel his hands gently caress your wrist. “You're getting my shirt wet.”  
“Let me just stay like this for awhile.” You hug him even tighter and then you let go, faint water marks staining his shirt. “Are you almost done?”  
“Yes, by the time you’re done with changing I should be ready with the food,” he tells you and you nod. You kiss him on the cheek, leaving him alone and going back to your room. 

You open your drawers, on the tips of your toes trying to reach for a long flowing skirt that's been tucked away for ages. You sling it over your arms, grabbing a gray t-shirt and changing into it. You leave your hair to air dry, ringing it out for the last time before going back to Eunwoo.  
You reach the kitchen, Eunwoo packing everything in a classic weaved basket. Everything is neat and tidy and you can't help but laugh at how organized your boyfriend is. 

“What?” He asks, putting the containers in like a puzzle piece.  
“Nothing, you're just such a nerd,” you tease. 

After everything is packed and ready, you're all at the front door putting on your shoes. 

“Babe,” Eunwoo calls while you slide your feet into flats.  
“Yeah?” You ask, looking up towards him. He cups your cheeks, slapping some sort of substance on your face. “Eunwoo what the-”  
“Don't want my baby to burn now do I?” He says, like a mother taking care of her child.  
“No,” you mumble, as he spreads it across your face. He motions towards the rest of your body and you roll your eyes, spreading out your arms and legs like he's conducting a pat down. He slathers it in your arms, trying to get every inch of your skin so you don't burn.  
“Um, can you lift up your skirt?” He awkwardly asks while he kneels at your feet. The skirt flows past your legs so you bring it up by the ends, making it easier for Eunwoo. His hands travel up your calves and thighs, taking less time and care than with your arms.  
“That's it?” You asked, pulling down your skit. He clears his throats and nods, flipping the car keys in his hands. “What about you?”  
“Oh it's okay-” you interrupt Eunwoo by doing the same thing he did, slapping his cheeks with the sunscreen. He gasps, drops of the lotion falling on the floor but barely missing his clothes. You laugh and rub it in his cheeks, subtly pinching them at the same time. He pulls back with a smile, biting the bottom of his lip while you laugh at how adorable your boyfriend is.  
“Okay, let's go to the field now or else we’ll never leave,” he says, unlocking the front door and stepping out. He opens the car doors for you, you entering first while he packs everything in the trunk.  
On the way to the field, the windows are fully open with your arms stretched out, feeling the breeze carry along your fingers. Your hair blows wildly in the car, helping you dry your damp hair with Eunwoo’s short hair barely affecting him. He places a hand on your thigh, gently squeezing it while you place your hand over his. The rest of the ride is stayed like that, arriving at the field in minutes. It's off the city lines, taking you into the farm land. You pull off the main road and follow a dirt road, parking it on the side. 

“We can't go far or else I’ll forget where our car is,” Eunwoo warns, locking it.  
“Don't worry, we’ll find our way back,” you reassure, climbing over a wooden fence that leads to the field of flowers. Eunwoo discovered it when he was a young boy, coming here with his family every weekend. It's been his dream to bring you here and it's your first time seeing this place that Eunwoo never stops talking about.  
Eunwoo carries the basket, watching you slip in the field of flowers that scatter about. The field is empty, the two of you just occupying it.  
He pulls out a flower and calls you over, tucking your hair behind your ear and placing it on the top of your ear, simply admiring how beautiful you look. He cups the side of your cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb. You snuggle up to his hold, grabbing a hold of his arm and biting down on the bottom of your lip while his smile lines are making a subtle appearance. 

“Isn't it so beautiful?” You ask, looking at the huge field of flowers that blanket the green land.  
“I know right,” Eunwoo agrees, but you know that he’s talking about something else. You scoff at his comment and take a deep breath, leading him to a shady oak tree. It sits on top of a hill where the flowers don't overwhelmingly take up the space.  
Eunwoo sets down a blanket that's been tucked away in the basket and fans it in the wind then placing it over the green grass, patting it down so there's no lumps. It's placed near the trunk of the tree so you both can lean your head on something but you find his chest more comfortable. 

“What do you want to eat?” He asks, gingerly running his fingers through your hair.  
“I really wanted those peanut butter sandwiches,” you pout. To your surprise, he pulls out a plastic ball full of them, with the crusts cut off. He opens up the plastic bag, grabbing one for you and for him. You both eat the sandwich, taking tiny bites. It’s very quiet, the sound of birds and cicadas substituting traffic and cars honking at each other. Even though the weather sits at a hot uncomfortable level, the breeze helps you cool down. 

“Isn't it so weird,” Eunwoo asks out of nowhere, bringing you out of your state of peace.  
“What do you mean?” You ask back, the side of your head leaning on his chest so you can get a better look of your boyfriend.  
“We like, live together and stuff.”  
“You’re saying this as if we just moved in. Eunwoo, it’s been two years,” you explain. He nods, his eyes moving from you to the clouds above, floating with the calm blue sky.  
“It makes me think of more stuff,” he continues, still looking at the sky.  
“Like what?”  
“From here and onward, if I’ll marry you, if we’ll have kids and move out, finding a bigger house,” Eunwoo says, and you feel overwhelmed by what he’s saying. “I don't know, it feels less… stressful if I feel like you're going to be in my life forever.”  
“You think we’ll get married?” You ask, barely grasping the thought of Eunwoo becoming your husband. He shrugs and finally looks back at you, removing the flower from your hair so he can get better access at your hair. He places it on your chest, his touch lingering behind your ear. 

“You don't think we will?” He laughs.  
“I haven't really thought of it, we're not even done college,” You comment. “But maybe after today, I will.”  
“I feel like I’m pressuring you,” he admits, hesitantly. You sit up in your spot abruptly, assuring your boyfriend otherwise.  
“No you’re not, it's good to know you see us going somewhere,” you explain, leaning up the tree trunk like him. He pouts, gesturing you to move back to your original spot. You roll your eyes, leaning off the tree and lying back on your boyfriend’s chest. He comically sighs in relief, massaging the back of your head.  
“I don't want to scare you off,” Eunwoo says, his manner changing seriously.  
“You’re not, it feels nice that you see a future with me.”  
“Do you see one with me?”  
“Eunwoo,” you say, like he's not getting the point. “We’ve been dating each other for three years, we live with each other, of course I see myself with you.” 

He smiles at your comment and brushes your hair back with the palm of his hands, kissing your forehead and joining your hands together.  
“Let's get up and do something,” you say, and you feel Eunwoo looking at you confusingly.  
“I want to stay here with you,” he whines, his grip getting tighter around you. You whine as well, your voice getting high as you try to free yourself from Eunwoo so you can get him to do something with you.  
“Come on,” you urge, trying to pull him from his spot. He becomes a dead weight, barely moving and you having the difficulty to move him.  
“You weren't like this in the morning,” he remembers, surprised at your change of mood.  
“But now I am, let’s just walk in the flowers.”  
“What if we get lost, I’m leaving all our stuff here, including the car keys,” he advises, emphasizing the last part. You click your tongue, dismissing your boyfriend’s worries. 

You pull him to the field of flowers, facing towards him. You walk hand in hand, swaying your arms back and forth, your knees deep in the plants. Eunwoo notices you struggle, and motions you to come on his back. Almost instantly, you hop on, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck without hurting him and your legs gripping tightly around his waist. He walks effortlessly, the nostalgia present in his mind. 

“I remember this place,” Eunwoo says, and you listen carefully. “My cousin made me whistles from the blades of grass, I think I can do it.”  
“Eunwoo you can't- wow that was fast.” Just as you finished your sentence, Eunwoo has already crafted a makeshift whistle that works perfectly. He hands it to you and you blow into it, effortlessly producing the sound of an actual whistle. He piggy backs you around, the oak tree where you were lying down shrinking in the distance.  
“I think we should stop here, I can't see the tree anymore,” You tell him, and he scoffs.  
“Please babe, I got this,” He lamely assures. You roll your eyes and let your boyfriend continue to guide the way, straying away from the path you’ve been walking on. He makes unnecessary turns, knowing how stressed it makes you feel. You start to feel uneasy as the reassuring view of the oak tree has vanished, beginning to lose your sense of direction.  
“Eunwoo,” You say, your voice warily. He looks up at you while you still sit on his back, heading God knows where.  
“Yes, babe?”  
“I’m kind of hungry, can we go back?” You ask, using another excuse, hoping he’ll agree with you.  
“In a bit, I think there’s a river over there.”  
“Great, a river,” You mumble, as your boyfriend ignores you because of childhood memories. 

To your surprise, he actually does lead you to a river that’s over a hillside. It's a calm running stream that leads into the forest, the water washing over the rocks creating a peaceful sound. You slide off of Eunwoo’s back, grabbing a hold of his hand while you walk towards the stream. 

“Any memories about this?” You ask. He pauses and thinks for a bit, staring off into space.  
“I don't think this is the right river,” he ponders, and you hit him in the shoulder.  
“So we're lost?” 

He walks in front of you, leaving you behind and walking towards the bank of the stream, taking off his shoes. He rolls up his pants and sits down, his calves dunked in the water. 

“We can make memories here so that next time we come here, I have something to talk about,” he says, looking back at you. He pats down on the green grass, motioning you to come beside him. You abidingly follow, taking off your flats and carrying them in your hand while you hold your skirt in the other. You sit beside him, stretching your legs into the cooling water and leaning your head on his arm. 

“What kind of memory do you want to make?” You ask him, skimming your hands over the green grass.  
“This one is just fine.” He looks at you and smiles, kissing the side of your head pulling you closer to his side. You gently kick your feet in the water, creating bubbles that surface the water and pop until you make more. 

“Remember our first date where we got stuck in the snow?” Eunwoo asks, and all the memories flood back into your mind. A smile creeps on your mouth as you remember the first time you met with Eunwoo. 

Like Eunwoo mentioned while he was walking you home, you both got stuck in the snow. You lost your keys to your house so instead, he brought you to his house. It was first year of uni and you both lived in separate houses, both on either sides of town. There was a huge bus delay and neither of you had cars so it was your last resort to walk to his house. By the time you got there, you felt as if you were preserved in a cryogenic tank. Eunwoo was kind enough to set you down on his couch and make tea for you. Moonbin lived with Eunwoo at the time so it was awkward when he walked out with a toothbrush in his mouth while you sat on their couch sipping on tea innocently. Moonbin dismissed it and to this day, Eunwoo still doesn't know about the first time you met Moonbin.  
You ended up spending the night, both of you respecting your space on Eunwoo’s twin sized bed until you woke up with his arms around your waist. You still remember the look he had on his face when he woke up beside you. 

“How could I forget?” You laugh, reminiscing the unforgettable memories you shared with Eunwoo.  
“It felt so nice to wake up next to you, I thought I was in a dream,” he admits, his arms still draped over your shoulder.  
“I guess we were both thinking different things.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“How do you think it feels to wake up with some guy’s arms around you?”  
“Some guy,” He scoffs, jokingly.  
“You know I don't mean it like that,” you say apologetically, kissing his cheek to make him feel better. He points to the other one and you do the same except he turns the other way so your lips meet instead of his cheek. 

“You're such a boy,” you comment as he smiles proudly at the feat he just pulled.  
“Let’s go back now, I want to eat bread,” he says, standing from his spot. He pulls you up and you hop on his back again, trying to find your way back to the tree.  
Even though Eunwoo made a disorienting route, he manages to find his way back. You really did date the perfect guy. He plops you down the blanket and immediately lies over you, the proximity holding a tension. 

“Nice view,” he says, still carrying himself over you.  
“Same here,” You answer, biting the bottom of your lip. Eunwoo licks his lips and you can sense him tensing up.  
“You know how I feel about that,” he reminds, his eyes gazing on your mouth. You gulp, trying to contain yourself.  
“At least I’m not sitting on top of someone like a chair,” You manage to say, and Eunwoo smiles to himself. He looks away so you can't see his cheeky smirk, but his gaze finds you again when he answers. 

“You’re something else, aren't you?”  
“That’s why you're dating me.”  
“All right, let's just eat bread and pasta before you make me lose my mind,” he suggests, detaching himself from your personal space and searching the picnic basket, returning to his innocent self. You smile to yourself as if you won the battle and sit up while Eunwoo prepares everything. He pulls out a canteen of juice, the container with the pasta in it and the random piece of bread he decided to pack. 

He feeds you the pasta while you feed him the bread, admiring the different tastes of food. 

“This is really good, Eunwoo,” you admire, taking another mouthful of the pasta he made.  
“Moonbin is never wrong, bread?” He offers, and you deny quickly. You offer Eunwoo some pasta as well but he’d rather stick to the food he didn't make.  
You quickly finish the food and you help Eunwoo pack up the mess, finishing the leftovers that you didn't finish. You both eat chocolate covered strawberries, sitting cross-legged in front of each other. You eat it generously while Eunwoo bites mouthfuls, concerned that he’ll choke on the huge chunks of strawberries he's eating.  
“Eunwoo, chill,” You advise him, taking the container away from him so he’ll get the gist of what you want from him.  
“Babe I’m fine,” He assures, his mouth stuffed with strawberries. You roll his eyes and slide the container back, hoping he’ll learn from his mistakes. 

You shrug it off and grab the last strawberry from the container. Eunwoo slaps your hand, as if scolding you for grabbing the last piece. 

“Who says you get to have it?” He asks, your hand pulled back to your chest so he won't hit it again.  
“I didn't think we get a say,” you answer honestly as Eunwoo scoffs at your response. “Let's just split the damn thing, Eunwoo.”  
“No, you didn't make any thing today, I had to make all the food,” he tries to reason and you scoff as well, throwing your hands in the air.  
“Um, who's the one who kicked me out of the kitchen?” You counter back, now with your arms crossed over your chest. Before you could argue with anything else, Eunwoo picks up the container and runs off. You're surprised at his actions and chase after him with your skirt in your hands so you don't trip and fall. Eunwoo runs all over the place, trying to disorient you for his selfish needs. 

As you chase after Eunwoo, your method of keeping your skirt together fails you and you trip and fall into the grass. Eunwoo runs around and notices your sudden absence in the field, the tall plants making you disappear from his sight. His mood suddenly changes, calling after your name as you wait silently for your prey. You hear Eunwoo inch closer to you and soon enough, his foot steps right in front of your face. You grab him by the ankles and pull him down, straddling him once he hits the ground and grabbing the container from his hand. 

“Nice try, Eunwoo but-” you’re quickly interrupted by Eunwoo pushing you over, having him sit on you now with the tables turned. He effortlessly grabs the container from your hold and dangles it in front of your face, like a medal.  
“Let’s have a deal,” he suggests, and you give him your undivided attention. “I’ll give you the last strawberry if you give me something in return.”  
Your eyebrows furrow as Eunwoo glares at you, giving that infamous stare. He opens the container and grabs the strawberry by the fingertips, holding it from the stem. You bite your bottom lip and grab his arm where he's holding the strawberry and place it against the tip of your mouth. Eunwoo’s eyes widen and your lips wrap around the fruit up until where the chocolate ends, gently biting it off. He holds the strawberry lamely in his hands while you victoriously swallow it, glaring at Eunwoo. 

“Okay you won, let's go home,” he mumbles, getting off of you and heading back to the tree. You fold up the blanket, both of you grabbing different ends and meeting each other in the middle. Everything else is packed in the basket and you both walk back to the car which isn't that far away.  
You jump over the wooden fence and wait on your side of the car, waiting for Eunwoo to unlock it. You look up at the sky and notice the sun is beginning to set, leaving its orangey hues over the horizon while the moon starts to make its appearance. 

“Can we just stay here for a bit?” You ask him before he enters the car. He understands why and nods, heading to the back while you do the same. You and Eunwoo sit on the trunk of the car, leaning back on the window and enjoying the night sky. You cuddle up to him, his chest now acting as a pillow and his arms creating a perfect blanket. Your hand lingers over his chest, feeling his heartbeat increase the longer you stay with him.  
“Eunwoo, you’re gonna have a heart attack,” You joke, and he chuckles nervously.  
“Well, can I help myself?” He asks, and you look at him confusingly. “I know it's been three years since we started dating but, my feelings have never changed for you. You still make me feel the same way we met.”  
You blush at his comment but luckily the lack of light helps you shadow your surfacing reactions.  
“You’re such a bean,” you comment, looking up at him while he tries to look down at you.  
“Ugh, stop calling me that,” he asks of you, and you laugh gently. 

While you wait for the sun to set, you notice your boyfriend in a slumber. You decide to leave him like that and you do the same, closing your eyes and taking a nap on the trunk of your boyfriend’s car.  
When you wake up, you’re back at home, lying on the couch with a blanket draped over you and a cup of tea on the table. You hear Eunwoo in the kitchen washing the dishes and you stay in your spot, the situation reminding you of your first date. You smile to yourself, drinking the tea and waiting for Moonbin to come out with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Eunwoo says from behind you. You look back, Eunwoo wiping his hands with a cloth and leaving it on the table, coming over to sit beside you. You lift up the blankets so he can come underneath, and you place your legs over his like you always do. You notice you’re changed out of the inconvenient skirt you wore today and as well as the gray shirt.  
“I changed you out of your clothes, by the way,” he tells you, as if he read your mind. You blush and he laughs at your response. “Come on, it's not like I haven't seen it before.” You blush even harder in response and hit him in the shoulder and he laughs while cracking that boyish smile you love so much.  
You both fall asleep on the couch, sleeping to late-running infomercials because nobody is up at this time. He lies horizontally on the couch with your body tucked comfortably between his legs, his chest never failing to make a perfect pillow. 

‘I always want it to be like this’, you think in your mind.  
‘God, I hope she’ll say yes tomorrow,’ Eunwoo thinks in his mind.


End file.
